Je t'ai dans la peau!
by Tya
Summary: Logan et Malicia vont apprendre à se connaître sous un tout nouveau jour... Ou Comment découvrir l'autre sexe de l'intérieur! NOTE : Fic abandonnée, désolée, vraiment...


**Auteur **: Tya 

**E-mail** : 

**Rating** : G

**Résumé **: Logan et Rogue (Malicia, mais j'ai l'habitude de la VO donc…) vont apprendre à se découvrir sous un tout autre angle…

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi (sniiiiiiiif… Wolvie !) sauf la 'petite' Allison. Tout droits réservés aux petits veinards qui ont eu l'idée d'inventer les X-Men.

**Note de l'auteur **: Etant dans une période totalement X-Menienne, notamment Wolverienne (qui pourrait m'en blamer ?!), j'ai eu une petite idée de fic et j'était tellement surexitée (ça faisait un baille que j'avais pas fait un karaoké avec le déo/micro dans ma salle de bain ) que j'ai voulu vous en faire profiter tout de suite !  
La fic ne sera pas très longue, mais en tout cas je compte sur vos feeds pour me donner l'envie de faire les suites rapidement ! Et si pas de feeds, ça voudrait dire que vous n'accrochez pas au délire et dans ce cas… je le garde pour moi !

**PS **: Oui, oui, parce que délire il y a… oh bien sur y'a une petite intrigue cachée quelque part mais le but c'était surtout de mettre en scène mes deux persos fétiches dans des situations génantes pour eux, mais fun pour nous :D

**PPS** : Titre peut-être provisoire (définitif si pas d'illumination divine)

X X X X X X X X X X

**Je t'ai dans la peau !**

Tout le monde dans l'infirmerie gardait le silence. L'homme et la jeune fille sur les lits d'observation étaient au centre de toute l'attention. Même un parfait inconnu aurait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans l'attitude des deux blessés. L'équipe des X-Men autour d'eux les regardait avec des yeux éberlués, le professeur Xavier lui-même ne savait quelle attitude adopter : rester grave comme la situation l'indiquait, ou extérioriser le fou-rire qui le guettait.

Wolverine, torse nu, était en train de fermer précipitamment et en rougissant son blouson, tandis que Rogue, sur l'autre lit, ne semblait pas du tout gênée d'être en soutient-gorge devant tout le monde. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Wolverine, encore sous le choc :

" Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un cigare. "

Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle, en protégeant tout particulièrement la poche où étaient les cigares, et s'exclama :

" Non mais ça va pas ! Tu vas pas foutre mes poumons en l'air, ça je te le garanti !  
Oui et bien ce sont peut-être TES poumons, mais c'est MA santé mentale qui est en jeu ! " répondit-elle d'un ton emporté.

La jeune fille se tenait devant Logan, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés dans une attitude très… masculine ! Elle se tourna vers les autres, comme pour chercher leur approbation, et dut sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange quand le regard de Scoot se détourna légèrement.  
Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et équarquilla les yeux. Un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Wolverine, furieux.

" Logan, aurais-tu la décence de m'hab… enfin, de t'habiller s'il te plait ! " reprit l'homme d'une voix beaucoup plus aïgue que d'habitude.

Rogue, ou plutôt son corps pour être exacte, grogna en hochant vaguement la tête et retourna près de son lit pour prendre le petit gilet qui s'y trouvait. Logan, pas habitué, dut se contortionner pour rentrer dans le vêtement qui se portait très près du corps. Sans un mot, Jean lui tendit des gants qu'il saisit avec un sourire chaleureux pour la doctoresse, qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise étant donné qu'il apparaissait sur le visage de Rogue.

" Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Rogue, visiblement sur les nerfs. Comment on redevient nous-même ?!  
Je ne sais pas, répondit le professeur Xavier d'un air embarassé. Il faut que je me penche sur la question.  
Ouais bah penchez-y vous vite, répliqua Logan d'un air mauvais.  
Et en attendant ? reprit Rogue d'une petite voix qui donna au visage de Logan un petit air fragile pour le moins inhabituel.  
Vous allez essayer de vous habituer à vos… hum… nouvelles apparences. "

Logan et Rogue se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un bond, outrés. Ils regardaient leur corps avec désespoir, abattus à l'idée de devoir se voir en miroir toute la journée. Les sourcils de Logan, froncés comme à l'accoutumée, donnaient au visage de jeune fille qu'il habitait une expression très comique. De même que l'expression angoissée et perdue sur le visage du terriiiible Wolverine amusait un tentinet les autres mutants dans la pièce.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de se représenter la vie de Logan, et ce qu'elle allait devoir faire avec son nouveau corps, Rogue se mit soudain à rougir violemment en abordant mentalement un certain sujet. Pudique, elle n'en dit rien mais sut immédiatement en croisant le regard de Logan qu'il pensait à la même chose. Sauf que là où elle était horrifiée, lui, affichait un petit sourire en coin.

Un éclat de rire retentit soudain brisant le silence. Logan jeta un regard mauvais à Cyclope mais celui-ci était dans un tel fou-rire que même si Wolverine avait été dans son propre corps cela ne l'aurait pas fait frémir d'un poil. Son fou-rire fut bientôt rejoint par celui de Tornade, ainsi que Jean. Seul le professeur Xavier eut assez de contrôle pour ne laisser échapper qu'un sourire.

Vexé, Logan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche qui n'était pas du tout adaptée au corps de Rogue, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire chez Cyclope, définitivement amusé par la situation dans laquelle était son rival.

Rogue partit à la suite de Logan après avoir un regard noir pour les autres mutants, qui purent l'entendre crier du bout du couloir :

" Logan, je te préviens, tu as intérêt à prendre toutes tes douches en maillot de bain ! "

Quand ils furent loin, les rires cessèrent peu à peu et les X-Men purent de nouveau se concentrer sur le problème. Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver une solution pour que chaque esprit puisse regagner son corps initial, et rapidement.

Et dire que tout cela avait commencé à cause d'une petite fille…

X X X X X X X X X X

Reviews appréciées pour savoir si vous aimez l'idée de départ !


End file.
